


And All Was Finite

by StupidComputer



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidComputer/pseuds/StupidComputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the unstoppable team. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, ZPD's finest. Everything came naturally to them, including their personal lives with each other. But nothing can last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Was Finite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every one! I hope you like this little story, it's only going to be about two or three chapters long. It was inspired by a conversation I had with my friend about Judy going savage. This is the first fanfiction I've written in four years so yeah, I'm a little rusty. But please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

She comes home one day to find him sprawled out on her bed. His long tail is hanging off the side and gently swaying back and forth. The only thing that breaks the silence is the sound of pages being turned.

Nick is flipping through a magazine but Judy can tell that he’s not really reading. She’s not surprised to see him there; in her apartment, on her bed, reading her stuff. Everything about the situation feels natural. So that’s how she treats it. She steps in and locks the door behind her, takes off her work clothes, and hops into the bed beside Nick. He slings an arm around her as she begins to talk about her day and why she had to stay late and how Chief Bogo really needed them to get their paper work in.

They fall asleep in that position. In the morning they wake up and Nick throws her the spare key that he used to get in.

“I didn’t know bunnies were so terrible about losing their stuff.” He says with a smirk as he slips on his loose tie over his head.

Judy doesn’t even think about what she’s doing until she lets go of the key, tossing it into the air and back to Nick who fails to catch it in time.

“I didn’t know foxes had such terrible coordination.” She mirrors the smirk she was given just a few seconds before and in return Nick gives her a fake glare.

Nothing had to be said after that incident. Slowly Nick’s things started finding a place in Judy’s room. It was a tight fit, but neither really had much to begin with so it worked. Judy’s Carrots For One meals turned into Salad With Crickets For Two; Judy, of course, picked out the crunchy insects from her plate and handed them to an all too happy Nick. They dressed for work in the mornings and curled up in the bed at night.

For a while it felt like things would stay like that forever. Judy and Nick, partners in crime (fighting), thick as thieves, the unstoppable pair.

But a pair is only that when there are two people.


End file.
